1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for collection of a problem part. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and a method for collection of a problem part, which enable efficient collection of a problem part when a design modification is made to a problem part in a design drawing by using a CAD system.
2. Related Art
In the past, collection of problem parts in a design of a product was performed manually. However, in the method of the prior art, there were the problems of missing an important modification information and not being able to collect and process data accurately.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention, in order to improve the drawbacks of the prior art as noted above, to provide a novel apparatus for the collection of a problem part, and a method therefor, which, when a designer makes a design modification, automatically detects a problem part and automatically collects a problem part, without human intervention.